


Because I Love You

by Heyoo



Series: The Girls Of Riverdale [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: (no wig though), Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Female Character, Dark Betty Cooper, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Gratuitous Smut, Implied Slash, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Veronica Lodge, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, beronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: After two years of pent up feelings, Veronica FINALLY pursues Betty. It goes surprisingly well. Pretty much nothing but smut. Set shortly after the Season 3 finale. MAJOR SPOILERS for Season 3.





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Riverdale! I’ve had this idea brewing since the B & V scene in the Season 3 finale and I’m happy to be finally publishing it (albeit at 4:45 am). Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at Pop’s, Veronica finally admits her feelings towards Betty. Betty tells Veronica to come to her place that night....If you’ve read the tags, you can deduce what happens next.

Veronica Lodge was never going to be the same. How could she be? Ever since coming to Riverdale, she felt like her life had turned into some kind of over-the-top teen soap opera, but unfortunately that wasn’t the case. Every mortifying moment was a reality, and the other night may have just been the worst encounter of her life.

Just two nights ago, she and her three closest friends had gone through hell and survived, even if Penelope Blossom had done everything in her power to kill them. Veronica thought back to all the utter insanity that had occurred on that night, as she had to endure watching her quasi boyfriend Archie get in a brutally bloody battle with a man in a bear costume, which sounded incredibly silly now that she was recounting it, but she swore it was terrifying in the moment. On top of that, she had to watch Jughead and Chic slug it out, nearly to death, and she had to watch her best friend, her ride or die, sweet little Betty Cooper…

She stopped. She couldn’t finish that thought. She didn’t want to spend a moment reliving the pain she felt as she watched her blonde bestie stare her monster of a father down, or remember the tears that streamed down her face as she was forced to fire a gun at him, or...fuck. She was just living through it all again, her eyes watering as she remembered what Penelope had put all of her best friends, but especially Betty, through.

While all four of them had been through a lot a shit in Riverdale, it seemed like poor Betty couldn’t catch a break. Between her sister getting committed to The Sisters of Quiet Mercy and then going to The Farm, and her father being outed as a (pretty lousy) serial killer, and her mother being a bitch, then not a bitch, then a cult member, then not a cult member, and her secret brother turning out to be dead and then not dead, and her...look, The Coopers may have been the only family in this town more fucked up than the Lodges. And Veronica hated that. Obviously, she didn’t like to see anyone suffer, but it was especially agonizing for Veronica to see Betty suffer. It seemed like any pain Betty felt, Veronica felt too. In Veronica’s opinion, Betty deserved nothing but happiness, and yet she received happiness far too little.

“Are you alright, V?” A voice interrupted Veronica’s thoughts. That voice belonged to the beautiful blonde who was at the center of the Lodge’s concerns, as the youngest Cooper sat across from Veronica in a booth at Pop’s, enjoying some much needed girl time with her fellow River Vixen. Little did she know how nerve wracking her presence was for the raven haired rich girl.

Despite all the traumatic events Veronica had witnessed and experienced firsthand, there was one scene from that night that kept playing over and over in her head.

*********************************************************  
_Veronica and Betty had no choice but to play along with Penelope’s twisted spin-the-bottle/Russian Roulette fusion, and there were only two chalices remaining. One chalice was harmless, but the other contained a deadly amount of poison, sure to kill whoever drank it._

_It was Veronica’s turn, and she couldn’t remember the last time a pit this big had formed in her stomach. She was worried that she could quite possibly meet her demise, but she was perhaps more worried that Betty could meet hers._

_Veronica’s hand shook as she spun the bottle. It landed on the chalice that sat directly in front of her. She took a deep breath and grabbed that glass, downing the liquid inside of it._

_It wasn’t poisoned._

_Veronica felt a passing feeling of relief before immediately realizing what this meant for Betty. Her heart began racing as the blonde’s hands began reaching out for the chalice. She knew she had to do something._

_Impulsively, Veronica reached out and grabbed the chalice, quickly gulping down the poison._

_The other members of the core four gasped in abject horror and surprise._

_“Why did you do that?!” Betty shouted out, the terror evident in her voice._

_“Because I love you, B.” Veronica blurted out in response. “You’re my best friend and—“_

_“I love you too, V.” Betty cut her friend off, still rattled, tears welling in her eyes du_e to Veronica’s incredible sacrifice.  
********************************************************************************************************

Maybe it was for the best that Betty cut Veronica off. After all, Veronica probably would have found herself rambling on about how she wanted Betty Cooper to be so much more than just her best friend, and how she had fallen in love with her from the first moment she laid eyes on her, and she would have admitted all of this not just to a girl who surely wouldn’t feel the same way, but to Archie as well. She didn’t want to hurt the feelings of her ginger headed beau, but it was becoming increasingly apparent to the raven haired rich girl that she was a lesbian.

Since she had arrived in Riverdale, she had thrown herself at nearly every boy she could find, desperately trying to combat her true feelings. Yet every night she spent with Archie or Reggie, she just felt herself yearning more and more for a girlfriend. No matter how hard she tried to tell herself otherwise, she couldn’t stop longing for Betty Cooper. As she had proven the other night, this was a girl that she would actually die for, and while soon after that moment, Penelope would reveal that all of the chalices were poisoned (albeit with a slow-acting poison), it didn’t matter. The actions had spoken for themselves, and with her actions, the New York native had shown that she would give up her life for Betty. There was nothing she wouldn’t do for that beautiful blonde.

“Veronica? Hello?” Betty waved her hand in front of her friend’s face, trying to get her attention.

“Wh—what?” Veronica snapped out of her daze, and dropped back down to reality.

“God, I was worried, V. I’ve been trying to get your attention for at least the last five minutes.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry, B. It’s just that I can’t stop thinking about…” Veronica trailed off, unable to verbalize her thoughts.

_Just tell her it’s nothing. _A voice in Veronica’s head screamed. _Tell her you can’t stop thinking about Archie’s abs, or Jason Mamoa, or something super straight._

“...You.” She finally managed to squeak out, her face instantly turning tomato red with embarrassment.

“Me?” Betty raised her eyebrows and frowned, confused by Veronica’s statement.

“I can’t stop thinking about the other night—in the woods.” The Latina stammered, getting choked up yet again.

“It’s okay.” Betty interjected, putting her hands on Veronica’s, which were resting out on the table. “We’re okay now.”

As tears began running down the Lodge’s face, she looked Betty straight in the eyes.

“When I said I loved you Betty, I meant it.”

“I know.” The girl-next-door responded. “And I love you too.”

Veronica took a deep breath. Her eyes scanned over her best friend, taking note of just a few of the physical things Veronica loved about her—her adorable little ponytail, the look of concern on her face as she set out to provide comfort, the pink crop sweater that was tightly clinging to her well defined chest.

Veronica just couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“But like, I love you Betty. Not Archie. Or Reggie. You. No matter how hard I try to push my feelings down, I can’t stop thinking about you. I can’t stop thinking about you and me. I want...I want you to be with me, Betty. I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to wake up every morning knowing that you’re mine and I’m yours. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Betty was silent, her face blank. Veronica immediately tried to backpedal.

“But I know you’re with Jughead, and I know you don’t feel that way about me, and I respect that. As long as you’re happy, I’m happy.”

There was still no response from the youngest Cooper, who was now looking down at the floor. With each passing moment of deadening silence, the lesbian Latina could feel her heart pounding against her chest. Panicked, she broke the silence.

“Betty, please say something! Even if it’s just to reject me, or to tell me that you never want to see me again, just please respond.”

Betty slowly looked up and finally managed to make eye contact with the teen across from her. Veronica swore that Betty’s eyes were scanning over her the same way she had let herself look Betty up and down moments ago, but she quickly brushed it off as just wishful thinking.

“Give me some time. Meet me at my house tonight. 8 o’clock.”

With that, Betty walked out of Pop’s, leaving Veronica alone to wonder what awaited her later that night.

********************************************************************************************************  
Veronica’s heart may have been racing even more right now than it was when she was being chased in the woods by Penelope Blossom and her mindless minions. Her hand shook as she knocked on the Coopers’ front door.

“It’s unlocked!”

She could faintly make out Betty’s voice and so she opened the door and stepped inside. However, the Cooper girl was nowhere to be found. Veronica called out for her friend.

“Betty! Betty, where are you?!”

“Come upstairs.”

Veronica slowly made her way to the staircase, nervous about what awaited her. Her heart rate increased with each step she took. She finally had reached upstairs and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, telling herself that whatever Betty told her would be for the best.

When she opened her eyes, she nearly passed out, shocked by the sight in front of her.

There stood her best friend with her hair let down, wearing nothing more than a pink bra and a pair of pink panties.

“Betty…” Veronica softly whispered, surprised that this was the direction this night had taken.

“What do you think?” The bubbly blonde spoke out in a deep seductive tone.

“I think that pink is my new favorite color.” Veronica responded without really thinking, still overtaken by this current situation.

Betty giggled at Veronica’s reply, and slowly approached her, wrapping her arms around the back of Veronica’s neck.

“And you’re sure you want this?” The blonde smirked.

“Yes!” Veronica quickly blurted out, and so the blonde closed her eyes and promptly began leaning in to kiss her. However, Betty was taking just long enough that an unpleasant thought popped back into her mind.

“W-wait!”

Betty’s eyes shot open and she pulled back and let go of her neck, not anticipating this interruption from Veronica.

“What?”

“What about you and Jughead?” Veronica weakly protested. Betty smiled.

“Jug and I have developed an understanding. I mean, you should know that.”

Veronica just stared at Betty, dumbfounded. Betty’s eyes grew wide.

“Archie didn’t tell you?!”

“Tell me what?” Veronica inquired.

“Well…” Betty paused, trying to find the right way to describe the situation. “Let’s just say, Arch and Jug are a little closer with each other than you may think.”

“You mean—?” Veronica’s eyes widened at this bombshell about her semi boyfriend, realizing now that she wasn’t the only one in their relationship who wasn’t being honest about their sexuality.

“Mmm-hmm.” Betty smirked. “So, are you ready to—RMMPHH!”

Veronica was no longer able to contain herself as she aggressively pulled Betty in for a kiss. After the initial shock wore off, Betty melted into it and closed her eyes.

Erstwhile, Veronica was on cloud nine. After two whole years of pent up feelings and fantasies, the unthinkable was happening. She was kissing Betty Cooper.

Ok, well, calling it ‘the unthinkable’ wasn’t exactly true. After all, it had happened once before, during their sophomore year. In an attempt to spice up their cheer routine, Veronica had instinctively pulled Betty into a kiss. For so long, she tried to convince herself that the kiss was just a stunt and nothing more, but now she didn’t have to pretend. There were few things she wanted to do more in life than lock lips with her best friend and so that’s exactly what she was doing right now, backing Betty up so she was pinned to the wall.

The Cooper girl was caught a bit off guard by her best friend’s sudden aggression, but a bigger part of her was turned on by it, and so she happily wrapped her arms around the back of Veronica’s neck. Ever since meeting Veronica, Betty had been intoxicated by the Latina’s breathtaking beauty, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t entertained her own fantasies about her fellow River Vixen, some more graphic than others. She definitely wasn’t as romantically attached to Veronica as Veronica was to her, but she wasn’t opposed to some fun with the hot teen, and it seemed that their night together was only ramping up, as Veronica was now slowly shoving her tongue in Betty’s mouth.

Betty eagerly pushed back with her tongue and the two teens began to tongue wrestle, each one trying to gain control of the kiss. After a long back-and-forth, it appeared that Veronica was mere moments away from emerging victorious in this battle. However, it was just then that Betty’s tongue pushed forward and shoved Veronica’s tongue back, giving her the dominant position in the kiss. This role reversal took Veronica by surprise so much that she broke the kiss and stared at her golden haired bestie in shock.

“What? You thought it would be that easy?” Betty smirked.

Despite being labelled “the perfect girl next door”, Betty considered herself pretty dominant in the bedroom, even if a couple of one night stands she had with Toni Topaz would indicate otherwise, that thought annoyingly nagging Betty. At least she was able to dominate Jughead on a pretty regular basis, even if Archie had proven that wasn’t hard to do. Regardless, the point was there was no way that she would end tonight without topping her best friend.

A frequent fantasy the blonde had was getting to watch her wealthy, privileged, controlling best friend on her knees eating out her cunt, begging to swallow all of the hot girl cum. Given how hard that fantasy had made her squirt, she knew she had plenty of that yummy liquid for the sexy rich girl to taste. However, what Betty found herself thinking about even more often than that was Veronica getting on all fours and presenting her glorious, round, juicy ass for Betty to destroy. She imagined herself delivering a gentle rim job to her best friend, lulling her into a false sense of security before ramming her plump posterior like there was no tomorrow until Veronica was unable to sit for weeks or months on end without remembering who owned her ass.

Owning Veronica was a concept that appealed immensely to Betty. Just like her precious Juggie, Veronica would make such a good bitch. Hell, maybe Betty was as obsessed with Veronica as Veronica was with her. It’s just that instead of dreaming of the Latina babe as her cuddle buddy or girlfriend, Betty dreamed of her as a piece of meat made for her own pleasure.

For her part, Veronica just whimpered. Every time she had imagined Betty and her having sex (and she had imagined it a lot), she always pictured herself as the one who took control, and led Betty into a world of pleasure she had never known before. After all, that was always how things had played out on the rare occasions when she had seduced girls back in New York. However, this dream seemed immediately dashed because 1)it seemed like Betty wasn’t new to the joys of lesbian sex and 2)Betty had so effortlessly taken control of this situation. Surely, this couldn’t be happening. She was a Lodge! She got what she wanted when she wanted it, and what she wanted was for Betty to be a good, submissive girlfriend.

“You caught me off guard!” Veronica whined. “Kiss me again and I promise I’ll take control.”

“Ok.” Betty shrugged, happy to oblige, but then added. “But before I do that...it’s not exactly fair that you’re still wearing clothes.”

“Oh well.” Veronica developed a devious smile. “I didn’t ask you to come out here near naked.

“Oh ok, I guess I’ll just change back into my clothes then.” Betty turned and started walking away.

How could Veronica have been so dumb?

“No, wait!” The Lodge cried out.

Betty turned back around, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. Veronica sighed. She knew what she had to do.

In a sight to behold, the stunning teen began slowly unzipping her white and black dress, savouring Betty’s lustful gaze. Within moments, the dress had fallen to the floor, and Veronica’s black lace bra and thong were exposed. A soft, muted moan escaped Betty’s mouth. It wasn’t as if the two girls had never seen each other like this before, as they had changed together for all of their various River Vixen activities. However, there was something different about this. They were alone together, and they were finally giving into their carnal desires.

“Well?” Veronica motioned for the blonde babe to come in close so they could resume their makeout session.

Betty indulged, once again wrapping her arms around the back of the other girl’s neck before whispering in her ear.

“I think that black is _my_ new favorite color.”

Veronica laughed, which allowed Betty an opportunity to take advantage of her open mouth and begin another french kiss. Veronica let out a slight squeal of shock but then closed her eyes and went with it. However, this time there was no battle for dominance to speak of as Betty took control of the kiss. This was honestly a bit surprising, as Betty expected her friend to at least put up some forum of a fight. Instead, Veronica just gave into the pleasure, blissfully moaning into the blonde’s mouth.

As she could see how much her friend was loving this, Betty decided to take things a step further and began moving both her hands up and down Veronica’s incredible body, doing her best to feel each and every curve. She started up high, feeling Veronica’s areolas through her bra and simultaneously circling both of them with her right and left pointer fingers, all the while still making sure her lips were locked with the lesbian Lodge. She moved her fingers over and felt the Latina’s hard nipples poking through. Betty used her index finger and her thumb on both hands to pinch the two rock hard nipples. Veronica’s eyes shot open and she whimpered into Betty’s mouth. The rich River Vixen could feel the moisture in between her legs grow each moment. It seemed as if Betty knew just how to push all of the right buttons.

After several minutes of rotating between pinching Veronica’s nipples and then using her thumb to massage them, Betty reached around and attempted to unhook her friend’s bra. Realizing what was happening, Veronica finally came to her senses and backed away. This response caused Betty to roll her eyes, more than a little annoyed by Veronica’s reaction.

“If you’re gonna keep getting all bent out of shape anytime I try to take control, we might as well just quit now!”

Veronica began to pout, which Betty had to admit was absolutely adorable.

“But I’m a dom.” She complained, her voice even whinier than before.

Betty just sighed.

“Come on V. You always try to take control.”

Betty leaned over and began gently nibbling on her best friend’s ear, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

“You always try to be the one in power.”

The blonde sensually whispered before placing her hands down onto Veronica’s big behind and giving it a light squeeze.

“Just. Let. Go.”

With that, Betty began sliding down Veronica’s thong, revealing her sopping wet womanhood.

“Someone’s excited.” Betty flashed her signature smirk.

“Shut up.” Veronica scowled.

Betty just kept smirking away as she reached behind the stunning Latina and unhooked her bra.

Veronica knew she should be trying to put up a fight. She knew she should show that she was in charge. She knew that allowing Betty to be in the dominant position would ruin what she had always imagined their first time together would be like. However, the concept of giving the power over to someone else was becoming enticing, and she was still going to have sex with Betty Cooper, which in and of itself was a dream come true. Maybe she could at least let Betty dominate her for a little bit before turning the tables on her and showing her how it was truly done.

As for this moment, she just wanted her fun with Betty to continue and so she looked at her friend with lust filled eyes.

“I’m ready.”

Betty stared at her now naked best friend and licked her lips before composing.

“Well then…”

Betty grabbed her waistband and steadily pulled down her pink panties, showing that her own cunt was just as wet as her friend’s.

“Eat me out?”

The Cooper did everything to make that not sound like a command, wanting to ease Veronica into her submission. However, despite saying she was ready, it seemed the rich River Vixen was still apprehensive to fully give herself over.

“69?” The Lodge countered.

Betty knew that if she wanted to assert her dominance, she should say no and shove Veronica’s head into her cunt right then and there. However, she’d be lying to herself if she said that she hadn’t been craving the taste of pussy herself, and the prospect of having her face buried in between Veronica’s legs was too intriguing an opportunity for her to pass up.

“Fine.” Betty conceded. “But I’m still in charge here. Let’s go my to room.”

Without any hesitation, Veronica followed Betty into her bedroom. She wanted to please Betty, but she also wanted to leave tonight with a shred of her dignity in tact, so a 69 seemed like a win-win.

Once the two girls entered Betty’s room, the blonde laid down on her bed and finally took off her bra, tossing it to the floor. She stared at Veronica, who was still standing in front of her.

“I’m waiting.”

Veronica got into bed with her and positioned herself so that her twat was hovering right over the beautiful blonde’s face, while her own face was just inches from Betty’s cleanly shaven womanhood.

“Well, come on V!” Betty did her best to make that sound like an order, but truth be told she almost found herself straight-up begging for her friend to lower herself down on her face. However, she realized that doing so could prove to be detrimental towards her desire to be dominant and so she tried to remain composed. She really tried, but Veronica wasn’t moving.

Veronica wanted to give Betty what she was craving so much, but teasing her was both fun and it helped her regain some control of the situation. She felt a little bad, as she really had intended to let Betty live out her little ‘power fantasy’ for a bit, but holding power over people just came naturally to her. Seeing how much Betty was lusting over her sweet pussy, Veronica had one simple request.

“Beg.”

In response, Betty grumbled, clearly not expecting Veronica to put her in this position.

“V…” She softly began to protest.

“Did I stutter?”

Betty sighed and contemplated her options. Begging would put her in a more submissive position than she wanted to be in. However, she honestly didn’t know if she could resist any longer.

“Please, V.” The blonde whispered softly.

“Speak up.” Veronica demanded.

Betty bit her lip and swallowed her pride.

“Please let me lick you! Please let me shove my tongue in your cunt while you return the favor and bury your face in my pussy. I want to lick your clit while feeling your tongue inside of me. Please!”

Veronica smiled.

“See, was that so hard?”

Veronica promptly lowered herself down onto Betty’s pretty little face, while also pushing her own face forward into her friend’s sugar walls.

As soon as Veronica brought her pussy down onto Betty’s face, Betty began enthusiastically circling her tongue around the Latina’s labia. She was so focused on tasting the rich girl’s twat that she almost forgot Veronica was in between her legs right now. Almost.

To not notice the job that Veronica was doing was a near impossibility, as she was doing an incredible job of stimulating the blonde. She had just gone straight for the blonde’s entrance and was slowly shoving her tongue in and out of Betty’s entrance, not getting in too deep but getting in deep enough to make sure Betty felt every movement she made. Normally, the Lodge tried to give more build up before tonguing another woman’s hole, but after having her eyes set on this girl for over two years, she really just wanted to claim her prize. Although, it was getting increasingly difficult for Veronica to focus on doing so, as Betty was performing some stunning cunnilingus herself.

Veronica’s prior teasing had just increased Betty’s appetite for pussy, and so she found herself rapidly licking Veronica’s cunt, circling her tongue around her friend’s clit and lips while being careful to not actually enter her. She began inching her tongue closer and closer to her entrance, just resting her tongue on Veronica’s lips for a few seconds, her tongue brushing right against Veronica’s slit, but still resisting to push forward so that she was inside of her.

Veronica was struggling to focus on her own licking given how much Betty was teasing her twat right now. She tried to keep eating Betty’s tasty treat but found herself too overwhelmed to continue. Eventually, Veronica pulled her face away from her friend’s pussy and lifted her own womanhood up from Betty’s face.

“God B, quit teasing and tongue fuck me!” She cried out in desperation.

A wicked grin spread across Betty’s face as she now saw an opportunity to get back at Veronica.

“Beg.” The blonde responded playfully.

Veronica whimpered and started silently cursing herself for allowing Betty to get the better of her. However, she was in no position to do anything other than comply.

“Please tongue fuck me, Betty! God, please B, I need it! I need to feel your tongue inside of me. I need to feel your tongue deep inside my little lesbo pussy. Please Betty, please!”

Betty couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

“Wow, you’re pretty good at that, V! It’s almost like that’s what you were made for. Now, come to mama.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed. “Mama?”

Betty blushed and stifled a laugh of her own. “Whatever. Just put your cunt on my face!”

Veronica did as she was told, lowering her cunt back down so that it covered the Cooper’s cute face, and thus, Betty finally gave her what she wanted, the blonde’s tongue slowly sliding in and out of the Latina’s sweet hole. Veronica’s body immediately began shaking upon Betty’s tongue entering her, the sensation greater than she could have ever imagined. She had been eaten out before by the few inexperienced sluts that she had taken back to her New York apartment, and it was clear to her that this was far from a new experience for Betty. No, the girl who tried so hard to portray herself as sweet-and-innocent clearly had a well trained tongue when it came to pussy licking, and right now she was showing off her talents, as her tongue was pumping in and out of the privileged teen’s pussy at a now-increased pace, though Betty was still somewhat holding back.

Veronica rested her face back down on Betty’s own shaven vulva and began lightly licking around Betty’s clit. She knew she should be giving more to the blonde, but she honestly just wanted to focus on feeling Betty’s tongue inside of her.

Fortunately, Betty seemed to be too focused on tonguing this tasty twat to notice that the Lodge’s licking was lacking. With each passing moment, Betty quickened her pace just a bit, eager to bring the sexy rich girl to climax. She could feel Veronica’s hips shaking more each time she slid her tongue in and out of her hole, the raven haired River Vixen getting close to orgasming.

“OH MY GOD! Thank you, Betty! God, thank you so much for eating me out!! FUCK! You don’t even know how long I’ve dreamed of this!! Or maybe you do! I don’t know, but SHIT! I love you Betty Cooper!! I love you so fucking much!”

After all of that encouragement, Betty delivered a few more thrusts with her tongue, putting Veronica right on the edge before pulling out completely, causing the Latina to groan.

“Betty!” Veronica stopped her half hearted attempts at licking and cried out indignantly.

The blonde giggled and played dumb.

“What?”

Veronica howled with frustration.

“I was going to…”

She sighed. Betty had done her dirty.

“I was going to cum.”

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.” Betty said playfully. “But maybe since you were so good at begging earlier…”

“Please make me cum!”

Veronica interrupted without hesitation, causing her to blush, embarrassed that she had been reduced to this, but she just couldn’t help herself. She was ready to cum down the throat of the girl she loved.

“Please Betty, I need to cum!! I need to shoot my juices down your throat! Please make me cum! I’m so fucking close!”

Betty was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

The blonde reached up and got a firm grasp of Veronica’s big butt cheeks. She stuck her tongue out and pushed Veronica back down on her face, the Lodge’s fuckhole slowly sliding down on her tongue, ensuring that Betty’s tongue was as deep as it could go. This caused Veronica to immediately burst, cum quickly gushing out of her pussy lips. Betty curled up her tongue, desperately trying to swallow all of the Latina’s liquid, although a hefty amount of it ended up covering her cute face. Once Veronica had finished erupting, she rolled off of Betty’s face and onto the bed next to her, panting from exhaustion. However, Betty was far from finished.

The Cooper crawled to Veronica with her mischievous smirk in tact. She hovered over the raven haired beauty before pushing her naked body against Veronica’s. She planted her lips onto Veronica’s lips, making sure that she still had some of Veronica’s fluids inside her mouth to share with the rich girl. The Lodge moaned once she had the taste of her own juices in her mouth. Betty got off of Veronica and rolled over onto her stomach.

“Damn, I taste good.”

Veronica gave a smirk of her own after swallowing the cum Betty had just shared with her.

“True.”

Betty concurred, her face still covered in the sticky substance.

“But V, I still haven’t gotten to cum yet.”

“Is that so?”

Veronica laughed.

“Yes. So…”

Betty awkwardly scrambled out getting in position so that she was lying on her back with her head on her pillow.

“Finish what you started!”

Betty ordered Veronica, motioning to her still moist womanhood.

Veronica quickly crawled over and placed her face in between Betty’s legs, finally putting some effort into her cunt lapping.

“FUCK! Yes, V! Oh god, that’s so...aaahh...so good!”

Betty cried out in ecstasy and began spasming as Veronica targeted her clit right away, slowly licking the blonde’s most sensitive area up and down. Veronica made sure that each time she moved her tongue down that she would linger for a few extra seconds, just holding her tongue in place and letting Betty feel the wetness of her saliva. After that slight pause, she would then resume her remarkable licking, causing her friend to shudder and moan.

“Ugh!! Oh, Veronica! Don’t stop! Keep licking my clit baby!!”

“I plan on it!” Veronica playfully told her blonde bestie before resuming her masterful pussy licking. She had started to lightly brush her tongue against Betty’s entrance every now and again, but she was primarily still focusing on the Cooper’s clit, continuing her long lingering licks. Eventually, she started to put more of her energy into teasing Betty’s lips, constantly licking the slit but never entering her. Betty shook with each stroke of Veronica’s wet tongue, overwhelmed by the sensations it brought over her.

Betty now found herself in a position eerily similar to the one Veronica was in, clinging to her bed cover and biting her lip, doing anything she could to keep herself from begging Veronica to start fucking her with her tongue. Veronica really wasn’t making that easy as she kept pushing just the tip of her tongue in and out of Betty’s hole.

“Mmmmm!! Fuck, V!!” The Cooper cried out as a result of this constant teasing.

Veronica laughed into Betty’s pussy, pleased by the effect she was having on her friend. That laugh let Betty feel her friend’s hot breath on her cunt, causing her to let out another squeal of pleasure. Veronica circled her tongue around Betty’s now sopping wet pussy lips once more, which resulted in the blonde’s moans growing even louder. Veronica finally gave in and slowly slid her entire tongue inside the other girl’s slit, and then just as slowly pulled it out. Betty was now starting to scream with pleasure. Rightfully taking this as a positive sign, Veronica kept this up, her tongue moving at a snail’s pace to ensure that Betty could feel every motion it was making.

Betty loved what the Lodge was doing to her, but she also didn’t know how much longer she could resist begging Veronica to pick up the pace. After a few more minutes of steadily shoving her tongue in and out of The Serpent Queen’s hole, the teen entrepreneur planted a sloppy yet passionate kiss directly in between Betty’s pussy lips before starting once again to push her tongue in and out of Betty’s entrance, still at the same plodding pace. That was when Betty conceded she just couldn’t take it anymore.

“Goddammit Veronica! Quit teasing me!”

Veronica moved her face away from the delicious cunt in front of her and looked at Betty. The beautiful blonde expected the luscious Latina to once again attempt to seize control and force Betty to beg for a more rapid tongue fucking. Instead, Veronica just lowered her head back down and began darting her tongue in and out of Betty’s lips at a much quicker pace.

Veronica had briefly contemplated fighting back and making Betty beg, but alas, she decided to just give her friend what she wanted. Maybe that meant she was growing to be a bit more submissive, but she honestly didn’t care as much anymore as long as she got to taste Betty’s cum, and it seemed that she was inching closer to doing exactly that as Betty’s screams grew even louder.

“FUCK, V!!! God yes!! Oh my god, please don’t stop! Please never stop!! You’re so good at this! God! This is what you were made for! Here you were, pretending you loved Archie like a total fucking fraud, but you were really just a rug muncher all along! Every night you were with Archie or Reggie, you were really just thinking of me, weren’t you Veronica? Yes, Veronica Lodge is nothing but a good little lesbian whore! AH SHIT! YES! AAHHH!!”

Veronica blushed, embarrassed by just how on-the-nose Betty’s assessment was, but also relieved, as it was a reminder that she didn’t have to pretend anymore. She could openly display her love to this girl, and that’s exactly what she was doing as her tongue penetrated her friend’s pussy lips as fast as possible, causing Betty to become completely incoherent. Veronica reveled in both the overwhelmed moans escaping the blonde’s mouth as well as the taste of the blonde’s snatch. The flavors of the few girls she had gone down on back in New York were incomparable to how sweet Betty’s pussy was, and she could only imagine how heavenly her juices were going to taste. Luckily, it seemed like she wouldn’t have to wait too long to find out.

“FUCK! YESSSS, I’M GONNA CUM!! DO YOU WANT THAT, V? HUH? DO YOU WANT ME TO SPRAY MY TASTY JUICES INTO YOUR WHORE MOUTH? ARE YOU READY FOR THAT, V? WELL, READY OR NOT, HERE I...GAHHHHH!!!“

Betty was no longer able to talk as she was in the midst of exploding into Veronica’s mouth. At least, she was hoping that she was getting some of her juices into her mouth, although due to the sheer power of her orgasm and the sheer amount of cum that was squirting out, she knew that the Latina was definitely getting her face coated with quite a bit of the sticky substance as well.

Veronica was desperately trying to catch all of the Cooper’s cum so she could swallow it, but it was nearly impossible since there was so much of it. Out of anyone Veronica had been with, guy or girl, Betty came the hardest, and a part of Veronica couldn’t have been happier that she had turned on Betty this much. However, if she was being honest, a part of Veronica was annoyed that Betty’s enormous load meant she hadn’t gotten to taste nearly as much of the substance as she wanted, the majority landing on her face.

Truth be told, even Betty was a bit surprised by the amount of cum that had gushed. What could she say? Veronica was a smokeshow, and having a girl this hot go down on her had really awoken something inside of her, as she had never climaxed this hard with Jughead. In the two times that she had submitted to Toni (ugh), she debatably may have squirted more, but it still hadn’t been quite the same. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was starting to feel this attachment grow beyond a physical one. She couldn’t quite figure out why, but somehow, despite the fact that everything they had done tonight was purely sexual, she had begun to feel semi-romantic feelings towards her friend, which honestly frightened her a little.

Regardless, Betty had never been more certain that she needed to keep this girl around one way or another. Yes, the raven haired rich girl had undoubtedly showed she was worth keeping from her talented tonguing alone, and Betty knew that she was soon going to get a piece of Veronica’s sexy ass, which would just further cement how badly Betty needed this hottie to serve her.

After Betty had finished her absolute eruption, Veronica pulled her face out from Betty’s legs, revealing that her chin, both of her cheeks, both of her eyelids, and the center section of her forehead were all completely caked in cum. Once Betty had caught her breath, she let out a cute little giggle upon seeing what she had done to her friend’s face. Veronica rolled her eyes, trying to stop her own mouth from curling up into a smile.

“Can you clean me off, please?”

Veronica did her best to sound annoyed, but that proved rather difficult to do right now, as she had the opportunity to leer at her bestie’s tight body.

“Of course.”

Betty sat up and motioned for Veronica to sit up and face her. Veronica did so, both of the girls intertwining their legs. Betty then leaned over and began licking her own cum off of Veronica’s left cheek. This wasn’t the first time the teen had tasted her own juices, as she had shared some similar experiences with Jughead, but she realized Veronica didn’t get to taste a ton of her substance, so she decided to playfully rub this in.

“MMMM!!! OHH MMMM! I don’t taste half bad, do I V?”

“You taste amazing, Betty.”

Veronica almost whispered that statement, still in awe that she had even discovered what her friend tasted like, even though it was just a slight taste given the fact that most of it was being licked off of her face by Betty right now.

Betty kept eagerly licking her sticky white liquid off of the Latina’s face, now moving up to the center of Veronica’s forehead, still over exaggerating how much she loved the taste.

“MMMMM OHHH MMMM!!!”

Veronica started to glare, getting increasingly jealous that Betty was tasting more cum now than she had.

After getting the globs off of Veronica’s left cheek and forehead, Betty decided to leave the eyelids alone and moved onto licking off her friend’s right cheek, still taunting her by moaning in pleasure. Veronica’s frustration had reached an all time high, and she didn’t even let Betty start licking her chin before she grabbed the back of the blonde’s head and aggressively pulled her into another deep kiss. She partially did that because she could never get enough of making out with the hot blonde, but she was mostly hoping Betty had some cum in her mouth that she could taste.

Thankfully, what she was hoping for was a reality as she finally got to taste more of Betty’s juices. It wasn’t quite the same as it would’ve been if she was getting to taste it while it was rushing out of Betty’s pussy, but she was still getting to savor the flavor of her friend’s fluid. She admittedly let this kiss last a long while as she desperately tried to get the taste of Betty’s twat juice that she had missed out on earlier, but once she was satisfied, she pulled away.

“Wow, you really love kissing me, don’t you V?” Betty responded incredulously.

“Y-yes.” Veronica blushed. “And I love tasting you.”

“Aw, that’s cute.” Betty grinned. “But next time, you need to ask for permission, because in case you’ve forgotten, I’m in charge here tonight!”

Betty did her best to sound stern, but a part of her did enjoy Veronica’s more controlling side. However she knew if she wanted to leave tonight with what she wanted (Veronica as her submissive), she needed to assert her dominance now.

Veronica normally would have fired off some type of comeback, but she was honestly warming up to the idea of a dominant Betty, and so she looked down at the floor with guilt instead.

“Yes Betty, sorry Betty.”

Not wanting her friend to feel too bad, Betty leaned in and stroked her dark hair while planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s ok.” Betty assured. “Now...lay down on your stomach!!”

“Um...what?” Veronica said, taken aback by this abrupt change in attitude.

“You heard me. Lay on your stomach right now!” Betty shouted, her more aggressive side starting to shine through.

Veronica looked at Betty, her feelings of hesitation visible on her face, but she eventually complied, slowly laying down on her stomach. Betty walked on her knees so she was behind Veronica. She took a hold of the raven haired rich girl’s firm behind and lifted it up into the air. Veronica squealed with surprise, curious and nervous to what the Cooper had in store for her. Sensing her uneasiness, Betty smirked and whispered a familiar phrase to her foxy friend.

“Don’t freak out. Just trust me.”

Veronica’s eyes grew wide as Betty threw the words that she had said to Betty before their kiss at cheerleading tryouts back at her. Veronica’s eyes then grew even wider as she felt Betty start to slowly spread her ass cheeks apart, Veronica’s puckered hole now revealed to the blonde beauty.

“Betty!” The Lodge nervously yelped. “What are you doing? Betty--WHOA!!”

Veronica screamed and then started to gasp as she felt Betty’s wet tongue try to slowly enter her butthole. Emphasis on try, as it seemed to be a near impossible feat, which caused Betty to come to a sudden realization.

“Oh my god! Are you...are you a…”

Betty paused, trying to compose her thoughts, unable to think straight due to this incredible discovery.

“Have you never taken it up the ass before?” The Cooper bluntly asked, causing her wealthy friend to blush and shake her head ‘no’.

This caused a wicked grin to take shape on Betty’s face. She wouldn’t just be taking Veronica’s ass tonight—she would be taking her anal cherry.

Realizing that trying to get her tongue inside her best friend’s butt was a futile effort since it was virgin tight, she settled for lightly licking up and down the Latina’s crack. Admittedly, she was a little disappointed that she wouldn’t get actually taste the inside of Veronica’s puckered hole, but doing this was worth it simply to hear Veronica squeal and gasp due to the feeling of Betty’s wet saliva coating her asscrack.

Betty was doing her best to impress, alternating between teasingly licking up and down Veronica’s crack and circling around her hole, but she honestly was still reeling from the fact that Veronica’s perfect ass had gone so untouched. She knew Archie wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box, but he had such easy access to this juicy booty, and yet he ended up doing nothing to it, which was damn near criminal. She wasn’t necessarily complaining, as it meant that she got to be the one to claim the ample assed Vixen’s anal virginity; She really was just surprised that Archie had blown such an incredible opportunity. Perhaps this neglectfulness from the ginger haired stud proved that he wasn’t able to handle a total babe like Veronica. Betty, however, was more than up to the task. She could picture it right now: she would lube up her favorite strap on, fuck this ass like there was no tomorrow, and admire the gaping crater she was sure to leave. Then she’d tell Veronica to stay the night, and she’d make breakfast for the two of them in the morning, and then maybe later in the night they could go see whatever the new release was at the Bijou, and they could share a tub of popcorn while snuggling up against each other and…

Damn! Why was she starting to think about all of this romantic shit? She was convinced earlier when she initiated this night of fun that it was just that—fun. Veronica was arguably the hottest girl in Riverdale, and Betty would take pride in having her as a fucktoy—but not as anything more than that. So why did it seem like her feelings kept going beyond just sexual ones? Betty loved having Veronica as her friend, and she loved the prospect of having her hot body to play around with, but getting romantically involved with her created a messy situation. Given her initial admission of her feelings towards Betty at Pop’s Today, it sounded like Veronica wasn’t satisfied by men, or at least would be way more satisfied with just Betty. Therefore, Betty wasn’t sure if some polyamorous arrangement between her, Veronica, and Jughead could work out, and even if Veronica was on board with that, she didn’t know if Jug would be. Then of course there was the question of how Archie factored into this, as his relationship with Veronica seemed unresolved. Of course, given his experimentation with Jughead, it seemed that Riverdale’s revered redhead was still trying to figure out his own sexuality.

“Um...Betty?”

The Latina’s voice pierced through the blonde’s thoughts, bringing her back to the here and now.

“Yes, V?”

“Well, I was kind of wondering what was going on? You started rimming me and then just kind of stopped.”

Betty stifled a giggle upon realizing that she had gotten so lost in her own head that she had stopped focusing on the task at hand.

“Uh, sorry. I just got...distracted.” Betty settled upon those words, not wanting to go too in depth explaining her conflicted thoughts and feelings.

“What?” Veronica laughed. “How could you get distracted from this?”

The raven haired rich girl performed a quick little booty shake, causing her meaty cheeks to jiggle.

“God, I’m not sure.” Betty replied, absolutely entranced by Veronica’s hot ass.

She began her rim job once again, planting kisses all over Veronica’s left butt cheek, loving how much this treatment was making her best friend moan. After a few more minutes of this, she switched over to the right cheek, repeating this same action. Once she felt like she had given the right cheek the proper amount of attention, she delivered some more teasing licks along Veronica’s crack, each one lingering longer than the one that preceded it, and each one providing the Latina with more pleasure. Finally, Betty started circling the other girl’s hole again, and against all odds, attempted to shove her tongue inside the hole one more time. Surprisingly, she was able to get the very tip of her tongue inside that virgin asshole, but that was all she could manage. After a slight struggle, Betty was able to pull the tip of her tongue back out of her friend’s puckered hole. She stopped spreading her friend’s cheeks, instead instructing her to do it.

“Take over for me!”

Veronica quickly obeyed, spreading her cheeks apart. Betty rolled off of the bed and slowly sauntered over to her dresser.

“What are you doing?” Veronica questioned, both nervous and excited.

“You’ll see.” Betty cryptically responded as she reached into her bottom dresser drawer and pulled  
out her favorite hot pink dildo, a harness, and a bottle of lube.

Promptly putting the harness on, Betty attached the dildo, an 8 incher, to the center of the harness. She then spread a ridiculous amount of lube on that plastic cock, as she wanted to ensure that penetration would be as easy as possible. Once the blonde had completed all of the steps, she looked up to see Veronica’s eyes wide with horror.

“THAT thing is going to...oh god.”

Veronica’s voice was shaky. She was unsure about this new experience. She had never used a strap on, let alone been penetrated by one. The wildest acts she had done with the girls back in New York were things like fingering a pussy with three fingers, or some extra rough scissoring—but never anything like this. Betty quickly attempted to calm her qualms.

“I know it looks scary, and it is going to hurt at first. If at anytime it gets to be too much for you, let me know and I promise I’ll stop. However, I honestly think that you’ll love it once you give it a chance. So, get on all fours!”

Veronica took a deep breath and did as she was told, the dark haired cheerleader briefly letting go of her cheeks so she could get in doggy position. Once there, she resumed her cheek spreading.

Betty got back up on the bed and got on her knees behind Veronica. She still couldn’t fully believe that she was about to do this. A scenario that had seemed only possible as a wet dream or as masturbation material was now about to occur in real life. To start things out, Betty pressed the tip of the toy against the Lodge’s puckered hole. Betty silently counted down from three, and thrusted her hips forward, stretching out Veronica’s anal ring, getting just the tip inside Veronica’s anal entrance. Veronica screamed out as her virgin ass was invaded for the very first time.

“OH GOD!! FUCK, BETTY!!!! AAAHHH!!! IT HURTS SO MUCH! UGH IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!”

Slightly concerned, the Cooper interjected.

“Do you want me to pull out?”

“NO! NO, I’M GONNA TAKE THIS! I’M GONNA TAKE IT ALL!” Veronica replied, her teeth clenched due to the pain.

“Ok, if you’re sure.”

Betty continued thrusting, trying hard to push the plastic dick further inside her friend’s shithole. Veronica’s anal ring had stretched out, but clearly not quite enough. After several moments of struggling, she was finally able to squeeze another inch or so into the tight orifice.

“UNNNGGHH! Holy hell, I can’t believe how tight you are! All those times with Archie, and he didn’t even try to take this incredible behind! Mmm, and it really is incredible, V! And it’s all mine! I’m the one who gets to fuck this fat ass! Not Archie! Or Reggie! Me! All me!”

Betty boldy bragged about banging this big butt, even if she was presently having difficulty in doing so. Veronica’s constant squeals, howls, and whimpers sure weren’t helping anything, as the Cooper was legitimately worried she would hurt the girl. Luckily, right when Betty was about ready to try pulling out and coating her cock with even more lube, it seemed that her friend’s hole was slowly but surely adjusting to the 8 incher. Thus, Betty continued her thrusting, now managing to stick 2 ½ inches inside this virgin ass.

Veronica was now gasping and sputtering as she continued trying to handle this intrusion of her tight booty. She could feel her asshole finally start to stretch out a little wider as Betty continued to stuff her girl cock inside of her. Much to her surprise, Veronica’s gasps and squeals were transitioning into groans and moans as the immense pain she felt was transforming into unadulterated pleasure. This change didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde, who decided to mercilessly taunt Veronica over this small victory.

“Aw, are you starting to enjoy this? Huh? Is Veronica Lodge starting to enjoy having my cock up her butt? I know you are. God yes, just admit it, V. You’re gonna be a total anal whore soon, whether you like it or not. But let’s be honest, you’ll like it. No, actually, you’ll love it. You’ll love becoming my personal butt slut who takes it in the ass every night. Yeah, you will! Tonight is only the beginning and soon you’ll be begging to have the privilege of getting my big dick up your fat ass! And of course, I’ll give it to you because I just can’t resist an ass this fuckable! Soon you’ll belong to me, and only me, Veronica! Of course, I might share you with all of the other hotties in this town! Fuck yeah, after making you my lesbian bitch, I’ll pass you around to all of the other girls who have been dying to fuck you. Hell, I’m sure Cheryl will want a turn with you after everything that’s happened between you two. Would like that? Huh? Would you like to be such a total anal skank that you get passed down to girls like Cheryl?”

“And Toni?” Veronica responded dreamily.

Obviously, Betty was the girl who occupied the Latina’s thoughts the most, but she was only human, and Cheryl’s girlfriend probably took second place when it came to girls that Veronica had fantasized about. True, it was a distant second place from Betty, but second place nonetheless.

Betty didn’t take too kindly to hearing Toni’s name, as it reminded her of the nights when she submitted to the former Southside Serpent. She had never, ever liked Toni, which made the fact that she was the only person to thoroughly dominate Betty so much worse. It also didn’t help that her name came out of Veronica’s mouth specifically. For the first time all night, it seemed like Betty actually had some competition, and deep down Betty knew if there was one girl who could seduce Veronica away from her, it was Toni Topaz. After all, the beautiful biracial and bisexual teen had so effortlessly seduced her and introduced her to how amazing sex with girls could be, which in and of itself wasn’t a problem. No, the problem in all of this stemmed from the fact that both of their nights together ended with Betty left to be nothing more than a whimpering little bitch, groveling at the feet of a true top.

This remembrance of her prior submission caused an all too familiar feeling of darkness to loom over Betty. She started to deliver a series of hard slaps to Veronica’s ass whilst her cock was still thrusting in and out of it, causing her friend to yelp out in surprise, pain, and pleasure all at the same time.

“DON’T YOU EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! I DON’T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT STUPID NAME COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!” Betty shouted furiously. “APOLOGIZE!! SAY YOU’RE SORRY! APOLOGIZE RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!”

Veronica bit her lip. She obviously always found Betty hot, but she found Betty at her hottest when she was angry. Although, she was a bit confused as to why Toni’s name had struck such a nerve with her bestie, but she figured it was better not to ask that right now.

“HEY, ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! APOLOGIZE, BITCH!”

“Oh god! I’m sorry! Ouch! Oh!”

Veronica pathetically whimpered, crying out in pain from Betty’s hard slaps to her ass and moaning in pleasure from the slow thrusting of Betty’s cock, as about half of it was now able to enter her gradually loosening asshole.

“Oh Betty, please, please forgive me. I promise I’ll never say Ton—I’ll never say her name ever again. OW! FUCK! I’m so, so, sorry!”

Once Veronica uttered that last sentence, Betty stopped spanking her friend and pulled her strap on out of her ass, almost as if she had awoken from a trance. Upon seeing how red the Latina’s ass cheeks were, the blonde immediately became worried she had gone too far. She rubbed a hand on Veronica’s behind, massaging her beautiful booty.

“Oh god! I’m sorry, V. I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad. It’s just...well...you said her..and I…”

“It’s okay!”

Veronica cut Betty off and laughed as she removed her hands from her ass cheeks. She found Betty’s concern incredibly cute. She turned her head back around to look at Betty.

“Honestly, I found it hot as hell.” The Lodge confessed, surprising Betty.

“Really?” The Cooper asked in disbelief.

Veronica simply nodded her head.

“Well in that case…”

A trouble-making smirk made its way onto Betty’s face for what had to be the millionth time that night. She pulled her hand back and quickly propelled it forward, delivering a mighty slap to Veronica’s big butt, once again giving Betty the chance to watch those sexy cheeks jiggle like jelly.

“I NEVER SAID YOU COULD STOP SPREADING YOUR CHEEKS! GET TO IT!”

Veronica immediately scrambled to please the blonde, reaching back behind her and spreading her beaten buttcheeks apart. It was then that a wicked idea creeped into Betty’s brain.

Betty took a deep breath and thrusted her manmade cock into Veronica’s recently broken in anal ring, only she made sure she thrusted hard enough that all 8 inches would be stuffed inside.

“FUUUUUUUCK!!!”

Veronica screamed at the top of her lungs as every inch of this lengthy toy was shoved in her no longer virgin, but still tight hole. Despite this howl of pain, Betty didn’t relent. She knew this was a tight squeeze, but she fully believed that Veronica’s ass would adjust in time. She slowly penetrated the Latina’s bubble butt, gently sliding the entire length of the cock in and out of the raven haired River Vixen’s round rectum. Once again, Veronica’s grunts and screams of torment soon became whimpers and cries of bliss, as she got accustomed to this anal invasion. Betty let out a couple of moans of her own, drooling over the beautiful sight of her strapon thrusting in and out of this sexy teen’s shitpipe.

“Oh, that’s so hot! I could watch this forever! You just look so good with a dick in your ass! With MY dick in your ass! I could honestly do this for the rest of my life! And I’m sure you could too! I bet you’d love to be my life long ass slut! God, just an hour ago you were a butt sex virgin, and now you’re already becoming a total anal whore!”

All Veronica could do was let out a slight whimper, as Betty hadn’t said anything that wasn’t true. Veronica had started this night out determined to be confident and in control, and here she was, reduced to being nothing but Betty’s horny submissive bitch. There was still a voice in the back of her head telling her that this was only temporary, and that she would come back from this, but she honestly didn’t know if she even wanted to. Somehow, submitting to Betty just felt right. She didn’t have to take charge and be responsible, and let someone else do the work. Well, most of the work.

“Let’s switch things up, babe. I’ll lay down and you bounce up and down on my cock! I’m tired of doing all the work!”

Veronica’s heart skipped a beat upon hearing her friend call her babe. She waited for the blonde to lay down and then Veronica assumed reverse cowgirl position.

Betty had contemplated rapidly thrusting into Veronica herself, but she decided it might be better to let Veronica set her own pace, and this was the best way to do that. Plus, it showed that Veronica was eager enough to fuck her own butt.

That’s exactly what the Lodge was doing right now, slowly bouncing her booty up and down Betty’s cock. Each time she went down, she made sure she got every inch of Betty’s big pink cock in her ass, her loosened up hole stretching wide for her bestie’s dildo. She just couldn’t help herself anymore, all of her initial pain forgotten, instead Veronica now fully embracing the pleasures of anal sex. It was embarrassing to admit, but Veronica already wanted to cum, as Betty using her ass as a plaything was really driving her wild. It had driven her so wild in fact that she was now willingly bouncing her big teenage butt on an 8 inch strap on and moaning like a cheap whore.

“OHHHHH!! UNNNHHH!!! MMMM!!”

Veronica had tried to open her mouth to thank Betty for taking her butt cherry, but all that came out was that utter incoherency. Betty just smiled and watched the Latina’s tan ass slide up and down the cock she was wearing. Veronica began panting as she increased the speed of her bouncing. She was moving at a rapid pace, and miraculously, her O-Ring was still able to take all 8 inches of Betty’s cock, which Betty had to admit was pretty impressive. To start the night off as an anal virgin and to end up being able to take this cock like it was nothing really was quite the feat for Veronica, and she was actually proud of just how slutty her asshole had become in such a short amount of time. Speaking of short amount of time, Veronica could sense that it wouldn’t be long until she would reach her climax and so she took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was sure to be an intense orgasm. Once Betty caught on to what was happening, she lobbied strict orders at Veronica.

“Hey! Not so fast! Turn around and face me! I want to see your face as you cum from having my cock in your bowels like an anal loving bitch!”

“Yes, Betty.”

Veronica whimpered and obeyed the Cooper’s commands, switching over to cowgirl. She continued to bang her own butt as she turned to look directly at Betty, with not even a hint of shame on her face. In just one night, she had completely fallen in love with anal sex, although it probably helped that she had already fallen in love with the girl she was doing it with. Veronica made eye contact with Betty, and looked into Betty’s eyes with complete lust and passion as she ruined her rectum. She knew she probably wouldn’t be able to sit down properly for days, weeks, or maybe months, but she didn’t care as long as she came here and now.

Betty looked back at her friend, taking note of the desire in her eyes. If it wasn’t abundantly clear before, Veronica really would do anything for Betty, and right now, Betty was pretty sure she would do anything for Veronica. In a twisted way, seeing the rich River Vixen willing to degrade herself this much had just cemented how much Betty truly loved her. Gazing deep into Veronica’s eyes, Betty finally realized that the only way things could be more perfect is if she had Veronica as her girlfriend, not just her bitch. She wasn’t exactly sure how...Adam...um no, that wasn’t it...Jason...that didn’t seem right either...fuck, why couldn’t she remember the name of her own boyfriend? Oh well, regardless of his name, she wasn’t sure how he would factor into their relationship, but right now she didn’t care. All she cared about was making the girl she loved hers. As soon as that thought entered her mind, she felt Veronica’s hot sticky liquid on her stomach, her best friend shooting out her cum all over her .

Oddly, despite how much she loved it, it wasn’t Betty’s cock in her ass that ultimately pushed the Latina over the edge. No, it was seeing the same passion and desire she felt returned in Betty’s eyes that did the sexy rich teen in. She was now pretty confident that after these past 2 years of loving Betty, Betty loved her right back.

“Fuck, that was great, V. However…” The Cooper cleared her throat. “This cock isn’t gonna clean itself.”

Realizing what her bestie meant, Veronica got off of the strapon, a nice loud pop occurring once her ass had been lifted off of it, and got in position so that she could start sucking on the dildo which had just been deep inside her anus. Without even fully realizing what she was doing, Veronica Lodge was going ass-to-mouth for the very first time.

Betty sat up and stroked the back of Veronica’s head as she watched her bestie gobble her anal juices up off of her favorite cock.

“Ooh yeah! Look at you! You’re now a total ATM slut! Here you are, sucking off a cock that was just destroying your fat ass a couple of minutes ago, and you’re loving every second of it! Mmm yeah, you can’t get enough of this butt flavored dick, can you, baby? Well, lucky for you, this is going to be way more than a one time thing!”

Veronica perked up and removed her mouth from the blonde’s dildo.

“So, does that mean I’m your...bitch?”

Veronica questioned, expecting that to be the safer bet. Maybe she could be labelled that for a while before they transitioned into something a little more romantic.

“Nope.”

Betty coldly responded, before rolling out of bed and removing her harness and strap on. She then crawled back into bed with Veronica, who currently had a perplexed look on her face, and whispered in her ear.

“But I think that ‘girlfriend’ has a nice ring to it.”

Tears of joy began to swell in Veronica’s eyes after hearing that. In just one day, her wildest dreams had come true. She positioned herself so that she was snuggled up right next to Betty, who began to spoon her, as they both started to doze off, exhausted by their hot and dirty night. After two long years of pretending otherwise, everything had finally fallen into place. These two girls were made for each other, and now they finally held each other in their arms, both of them dreaming of their bright futures together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give any feedback, positive or negative!


End file.
